Corovon
Unsure what the Settlement Stats are? Check this page! Corovon is the first official major town in the world, initial created by the wandering Knight and his Companions, known as the Companions, these men and women of the Companions formed many bonds, friendships and vanquished powerful foes in defense of what would eventually become known as Corovon. Although the Companions are now deceased due to old age, they were among the primary reason that civilized races were able to pull themselves out of what could only be described as the 'Dark Ages'; the time when Monsters ruled. History Corovon was formed at an unknown date and time, as written records were not available when it was officially founded. It is known that it was founded several hundred years ago after the Companions had spent several years visiting different tribes and villages and using whatever methods they deemed acceptable to have that group swear fealty to them - these methods were known to be good natured, and rarely ended in bloodshed, although some groups did demand that the Companions do such things like attacking a group of monsters, or dueling their chosen champion in combat. These actions were the foundation for what would eventually become Corovon, as the Companions needed a base of operations - at first, it started as a single building. A wooden fort with few buildings. Then it began to grow as the other races and peoples placed their own buildings around the protection of the fort, which then grew larger and larger. By the time the Companions were in their old age, Corovon had become a large walled town of nearly 5,000 people, and many of it's denizens now had children, and grandchildren. Although some threats to Corovon's existence had played out during their time, the Companions protected it well enough, and as old age began to claim them, the successors began to take over, trained well by their predecessors to ensure the safety and continued growth of the city they spent so long forming. Hundreds of years later, all but one of the Companions has passed away, and Corovon has grown into a thriving town of commerce, advancement and civilization. It is the first of it's kind, the largest, and is slated to be the primary point where peoples of all walks of life come. Geography Corovon is a large town that is laid out quite well; in it's initial stages, the Companions planned out it's growth up to double it's current size, and it organized due to this. Housing, Trade, War, and Guild districts are separated into four different pieces of the proverbial pie, and are generally focused all on what their name implies. Outside the city, there is a large river that flows directly to the sea that the city has docks attached to, to allow them to easily enter the sea from their location. Indeed, Corovon is also located next to a forest - with a large swath of trees on one side and farming land on the other, protected by the safety of the mountains dwelling around them, a natural barrier for many enemies, but also a breeding ground for many monsters. Inhabitants Corovon is home to likely over a hundred different varieties of races and peoples, with all walks of life welcome to enter the walls, so long as they do not cause trouble, they will be welcomed. Some races of obviously evil intent - such as Undead - are naturally unwelcome. Religion, Magic & Technology Religion Religion is heavily favored by the denizens of Corovon, and religious freedom is something that is highly prized for it's people. You are free to worship whomever you wish within Corovon, so long as the deity does not wish to spread death and malice upon the citizens of the town, you will not be oppressed. However, due to the Companions, Abadar and Nethys are the two primary patron deities of the town, and large Temples are dedicated to them in the Town. Magic Due to being a city of Nethys, Magic is highly prized and well-respected, but due to the age of the world, Magic is also not entirely well understood. It is primitive, but respected. The Temple of Nethys has a plethora of recorded spells and magics, but few scrolls. Technology Technology is not well-known within Corovon, or within the world. Guns are extremely rare, and extremely expensive. Few individuals make them, and fewer still are they made with any skill. Law & Crime TBA People & Places of Interest General Locations '''The Twin Dragons Inn - '''An inn created by a wandering Dwarven Adventurer from a Village in the Mountains, Rivjak Ironshaft has decided to retire from adventuring and opened up a tavern. He has a wealth of knowledge available to aspiring Adventurers as well, and can often be found mentoring other individuals. '''Temple of Nethys - '''The Temple of Nethys is a common place for those seeking knowledge, located in the Guild District, as it has an enormous library filled with primitive texts and books created by other's over the many hundreds of years. Most of these are basic instructions on many different crafting techniques and various stories of adventurers and folk heroes. It also offers a very limited supply of magic items 2,000 GP and under. '''Temple of Abadar - '''The Temple of Abadar is also one of the primary centers of commerce, located in the Trade District. It often hosts events where prospective merchants can come and sell their wares in a more centralized location, rather than in the various parts of the Trade District itself. It is also a large bank where the money of the city is stored, and taxes are collected and sent to the Temple. '''The Everyman Adventurer's Emporium - '''A shop dedicated to selling and buying various adventuring related items. A General shop at heart, it sells virtually everything an adventurer may need, but also will buy items from adventurers who wish to sell them, at 50% cost, of course. '''Castle of the Companions - '''The centerpiece of the Town, a large stone castle that houses the current Council of the Town, the rulers. It serves as their home, as well as the home for their families if it is needed. It has a large, well-trained Garrison within as well, who may be called upon in times of need. Guild Locations In addition to the locations above, there are several Guilds present within the city as well; they represent the various Factions trying to improve the city, while simultaneously improving their own strength and influence. Category:Cities Category:Locations